in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Ink Me To Life!
Ink Me To Life! was a Misc. IaLR Story made by . The page was made on November 4, 2017, but it gets discontinued some months later due to a change (expansion) of cast. Unless the story restarts completely (which won't not the first time, and which the roleplayer won't do due to lack of interest), it would ruin the story. Synopsis Moon has requested and challenged Willow to make a painting to catch her beauty. Have an artist do it! Karaleaf and Yellow are invited to watch. However, as she just finished it while having fun, it gets stolen, and now the four of them are challenged to a game of Paintball! Anyone can also join on her team aside from them, though. Willow hasn't done Paintball for a while, but either way, can she and her teammates retrieve the painting successfully? Plot (The episode starts on a strange but special lake...) Willow: Here? Moon: And this is the spot! I'll make a pose here, you make a painting out of it! *does a pose* Kind of reminds me of the Photo Club but in paint! Now, ready for the challenge? Willow: This is the second time I've been on this lake before. Don't worry, using a big painting board, it'll be a perfect scene! (Willow prepares her paintbrush, various colored paint, and stuff like that. On a side note, Karaleaf and Yellow are watching.) Karaleaf: This looks fun, and... *jawdrop* That's a really huge painting board. Yellow: I didn't know it can be that huge, and weren't we here to watch her perform? Also, if we want, we can help. Karaleaf: I don't care. Are you sure? (With a quick pace, Willow is starting to paint, no errors so far. She's enjoying it. And...) Yellow: That looks amazing! Willow: You two! Yellow: Hi there, Willow! Karaleaf: We were just... Uh... You know. Willow: It's okay. You can join if you want! It'll be more fun for the three of us! (Karaleaf and Yellow look at each other with some thought.) Karaleaf: Like I said, I don't care, but you know what? Karaleaf and Yellow: *together* Alright! (And then bunch of shenanigans happen. While, imagine an energetic Willow's Theme in the background, too!) Karaleaf: *holding an ordinary paint roller painted green* Color it like that! Straight-forward! Yellow: However, I disagree. *now holding a paint can* This is better in a wide spread! *swings it, splashing yellow paint* Willow: Tee-hee! You're painting me already! (While they are having that much fun...) ???: *hiding in a bush* Ah... *squeaky noises* I am full of envy on this! *makes a perfect circle on his paint board* And I think I saw that bird a bit earlier, too! It was a bit absurd stalking, but it was a bit worth. Maybe I won't be playing the good side anymore like usual! (And...) Moon: Something doesn't seem right. *tries to take a look* Willow: *suddenly appears behind Moon* Hey! Stay where you are! Moon: I'll... Ask you something later. *returns to her pose* Yellow: '''We somehow made progress when we're the ones messing it up a little! She doesn't care if we do something or not! '''Karaleaf: That's the good thing. (45 minutes later...) Moon: This is taking a bit too long. *proceeds to take a peek* Yellow: I never knew painting at each other can be this fun! Karaleaf: First time ever doing this and I lo- *just remembered a bit of his past* P-Paint... I-Ink... No... Yellow: What's wrong? Something to realize only 45 minutes later? Karaleaf: It's about... *gasps as he fully remembers; fear of paint or ink applied* Ack! No more!!! I don't know how I forget it when it traumatizes me most of the time! *runs away in fright* Willow: ...Poor him. Anyways, it's finished, Moon! You can come now! Moon: I am already looking. *tears in her eyes* And it's beautiful! You passed! (Screen shows that very painting of Moon.) Yellow: It is nice if you think about it. Before I arrived here, I also drew something. *shows her bad drawing of Moon* Moon: Not how I should look like. Anyways, that was only it, Willow. We'll see each other later! (And before the response, the painting is now missing.) Willow: No problem! Glad to be on your service! Moon: I'll take... Where's the painting? Yellow: It went missing? Willow: No, no, no... I don't want that to be lost forever! (Behind many bushes...) ???: I got it. I actually got it. Now to do my action right here! *emits poisonous mist that's quickly poulluting the lake and its environment* Yellow: Not only that... We need to escape. NOW! Moon: *cough cough* A sudden pollution. We c-can't... breathe as long as w-we are here... (The three of them try to run for it, and successfully escaped. And now, the lake is no more.) Willow: Who would have done... Such thing? The critters and the environment here are gone... *sniff* Yellow: So my place isn't the only one getting tainted lately. Everywhere nature-related is. *serious face* Whoever is doing this must not interfere. Moon: I get that you two deeply care for nature, but now's not the time! ???: Me? To not interfere? *squeaky noises* I meeeaaan.... I won't be ruined again! *reveals itself* (Moments of silence...) Willow: Aww, you're too cute! Moon: And a different color from what I know. Sure, I know most Alola and Sinnoh Pokemon, but I've never seen this Mythical Pokemon before even though it's from the latter region. Yellow: You... How come you did this? ???: It's more on payback! Those puny humans and their dominance! *squeaky noises* I guess I should introduce myself again to them? I am Nebbia! I may be a Shaymin, but you are not thinking me of that kind! Moon: ...So? If you're the Gratitude Pokemon, why destroy nature? Nebbia: You do not understand!!! Do you want your pathetic painting? *shows it* Moon: You have it?! Nebbia: Of course! You'll have to play Paintball and defeat me. That'll be two days from now! You win, your painting is retreived. You lose, I'm polluting the next environmental area... Viridian Forest. And that's also where we play! Deal? Moon: Deal! Willow: Just for the painting? I second that and for the critters! Yellow: I will participate to stop you! Nebbia: Use the time to practice. You can add more members. I ain't shy, so sayonara! *runs away* Willow: More members? Sheesh, that would be... (Karaleaf was just sitting on a nearby tree, using his phone to check other places.) Karaleaf: Let's see... Willow: Hi! Karaleaf: AH! *startled and frightened* Not you again. Stay out! Moon: This is something important. Karaleaf: *notices the environment in the lake destroyed* Let me guess, someone dared you to challenge that someone to return a painting. Otherwise, that someone will pollute another one. Yellow: That's right. Moon: Most of us are pumped. We don't want every place to get polluted! We have to practice Paintball! (More TBA) Cast (So Far) (In order of appearance) *Willow (Main Focus) *Moon *Karaleaf *Yellow *Nebbia Trivia *The beginning of this story will be very similar to the middle part of an Angry Birds Stella Animated Series episode, The Portrait. The rest of it isn't. *The title of this story is similar and (possibly) a reference to the song Bring Me To Life. Category:Stories